It Wasn't Nothing
by aims2009
Summary: What's been going on in Hank's head the past couple episodes. SPOILER for 4x05. Rated T just to be safe. Will see what happens! Let me know what you think. I'm in love with Hank and Sarah! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This story follows kind of closely to each episode, but a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Parenthood fic, I'm still pretty new to this. I've only done a couple other fics. I'm just so much in love with Sarah and Hank it's ridiculous! Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

**IT WASN'T NOTHING**

His clock read 5:04 am. He usually had a hard time sleeping but when he went to bed that night, after his encounter with Sarah in the darkroom, he knew he probably wouldn't be sleeping much. He tossed around options in his head, calling is sick was always one. He knew it was cowardly but he couldn't face seeing her. It was a risky move kissing her in the dark room but he went for it anyway. Since that moment he couldn't stop replaying the kiss and the moments that followed in his head. He took a risk, and he never does that. He leaned into kiss her and for a brief moment it felt like she was kissing him back, and he soaked it all in. He spent years building up a wall to everyone around him and in just a few short weeks she had broken it down…hell she smashed it down and she didn't even realize it.

He felt her hand on his chest. She was pushing him back.

"_Hank"_

"_Yeah…..yeah" _He threw his hands up defeated and dejected. In that moment he immediately started building his wall back up. What on earth was he thinking? He knew better. He knew better than to let his guard down, but Sarah…there was just something about her. He wasn't sure what he was hoping would happen.

_She whispers, "Hank"_

He cuts her off, "_Ok," _He continued on_ " Now it goes in the stop draft. Now it just stays here for like two minutes. .." _His mind was rushing but he had to keep talking about something, anything other than what just happened. "_Good, good job." _ His sad smiles speaks volumes. He's hoping it's dark enough that she can't see it. He let his emotions get the best of him and he never does that. Since he and his wife divorced, all of his feelings were kept tucked away in a box in the back of his mind. But when she walked into his office that morning he immediately knew this woman would cause him trouble.

He was hoping and praying that the 'conversation' they had in the dark room would be the last of it, the wall was going back up at an exponentially faster rate than ever before. He should have known better. He should have known she would want to talk about, that's what girls do, talk about stuff. So when she started asking him at lunch he knew she was chipping away at the wall and he knew that was a problem because the cement pillars weren't yet formed.

"_It was nothing."_ He doesn't for a second believe that, and he knows that she doesn't either. She wants an answer though.

She chuckles, _"You can't help yourself? I know I'm delightful…"_

"_Come on, come on cut it out. You're not all that." _Being rude and cranky was a defense mechanism he had all but perfected, but as soon as those words left his lips he regretted them. That was a low blow, even for him. He can see it in her eyes.

"_Good, now I know that I'm not_…"he had to cut her off before she finished that sentence because he couldn't stand to think of what she might had said to finish that sentence. She was all that and so much more. Why did he even say that? He didn't for a second mean it and now he desperately wished he could take it back. It's not something you take back easily though, sorry just doesn't cut it.

"_Can't I just eat in peace please?" He was silently begging her to stop this conversation. _

"_Can't I just eat in peace? Can't I be in the darkroom in peace? I don't know what's going to happen..."_

"_FINE OK, it wasn't nothing, ok? _He had to tell her, he normally doesn't explain himself, but with Sarah it's different.

"_Well no, that's not what I meant" _He knows he doesn't have to explain it, but there is a small part of him that needs her to know.

"_It wasn't nothing. You're funny, you're pretty, you're nice. I like talking to you. And I know you have someone. So let's just leave it at that? _When she started this conversation that's probably not the answer she was looking for, but it was the truth.

He meant every word he said, Sarah was one of the first people in a long time he actually liked talking to. Most people he just tolerated. She had a unique charm about her and he had caught himself almost smiling.

Lunch was pretty uneventful. Sarah tried to make small talk and he just nodded to most of it. After they finished lunch, he decided to send Sarah home early that day, saying there wasn't much else to do. He knew she didn't buy it, but was thankful when she pretended she did.

So the next morning when he wanted to call in sick he didn't. Because calling in sick actually meant calling _her_ and telling her he wasn't feeling good. That could be disastrous, what he she wanted to bring him soup at home? No, that was a risk he didn't want to take. Maybe he could just keep the doors locked and send her a text? He decided against that too. So at 5:45 am he made the decision to start his day. It was only a little after 6am and he was already showered and working on his first cup of coffee. He needed to get his mind off of everything that happened in the last 24 hours. So decided to go to the one place that was his refuge, his place he could go where no one would bother him, the darkroom. He certainly wasn't going to let the events of yesterday ruin his sacred place. He poured his coffee in a to go mug and headed for his car. For years he has found comfort in this place. He would put his music on and the world would fade away. He loved being a photographer in this modern age of technology but there was just something about watching your print develop before your eyes. He never got tired of seeing that. It dawned on him, since he hired her, he found himself in the darkroom less frequently. He wanted to be around Sarah as much as possible. Her ocean blue eyes captivated him and her laugh made him smile, and he couldn't get enough. That's part of the reason he decided to do the wedding, to be around her. He hated weddings, but he liked her. Driving to work he thought about the night of the wedding. He could have just left when they were finished with the photos, because frankly he hated wedding cake more than he hated weddings. But he couldn't give up the chance to spend more time with her.

"_I'm proud of you, congratulations."_

"_Thank you."_ He couldn't help but smile at her when she said those words. He also couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she said, _"You think the world's your oyster…you're wrong."_

In that moment, just for a brief second he envisioned himself all dressed up in a tux and Sarah on the opposite dress in an ivory dress. As soon as he thought it though, he shook his head and forced that thought to the far edges of his mind. He came back to reality when Sarah started talking again.

"I thought I was going to be married forever."

He didn't talk about his personal life, maybe it was just the champagne talking. _"Well of course, that's what you think right? That's what I thought."_ He was getting into some dangerous territory, this isn't what he does, talk about his life with other people. He had to switch it back to Sarah, _"But now you're going to do it again?" _Unfortunately, he knew the answer, and he certainly didn't want to talk about it, but then again he wasn't ready yet to reveal any more details about himself.

"_Well yeah, but this time it's going to be different. This time it's going to be forever. It does happen ya know?"_

He just nodded his head and added, _"Yeah."_

He had been a jaded man for a very long time, he didn't believe it could happen, not for him anyway. At least that's how he felt before Sarah.

As he drove to work early that morning he decided he was going to do everything his power to put yesterday far, far in the back of his mind. He certainly wasn't going to bring it up and he hoped with every fiber in his body that she wouldn't because he was still working on rebuilding his wall. It would only take one mention of that kiss to destroy it into a million pieces again. Then again, he thought, maybe walls are meant to be broken.

* * *

Alright there it is! I was considering making it a multi-chapter depending on how this does and what happens on the show. Any thought and suggestions would be much appreciated!


	2. I Will Wait

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chap 2**

Hank got to his shop around 6:30am. He walked over to his desk and turned his lamp on. His first cup of coffee was almost gone. It was at this moment he mentally kicked himself for not buying a coffee maker for the studio, to have at moment like this. He thought about texting Sarah and asking her to bring him a second cup. He knew it was going to be a long day, in more ways than one due to the lack of sleep and possibly having another 'conversation' about yesterday. He sat at his desk looking at his phone for a few minutes, an internal war going on inside him….to text or not to text? He desperately wanted some kind of contact with her. As much as he hated the conversation they had the day before he needed her to know he was thinking about her. Sarah usually didn't come into work until 9am and he figured she wouldn't be awake yet. So he decided to put his phone down and find the negatives he wanted. Maybe he would text her later.

After finding the negatives he wanted to develop, he headed to the darkroom. He turned on the red lights and let his eyes get adjusted. There was no need in changing the chemicals from yesterday. He had just recently added the newest Mumford & Sons album to his iPod, he hit play and walked over to the developer. He had to shake his head about while listening to the lyrics of the song "I Will Wait"

_But I'll kneel down wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground  
And I will wait I will wait for you_

Sarah was a person he wanted to wait for, he knew this.

This was truly his sanctuary. When everything in the world just seemed crazy, he found peace and solace here. He was listening to the song he couldn't help but think of the day he had while taking these negatives he held in his hand.

Just a few days ago he had taken Sarah out and shot some landscapes. There are some beautiful areas in Berkeley such as the Berkley Hills which is where he decided to take her. He wanted to get her more familiar with the equipment and teach her about film. Of course after just a few minutes of instructions and a few shots taken, she wanted to take a few shots. Sarah shot a few photos and then tried to convince Hank to get in front of the camera. The idea made him laugh out loud.

"_You can't be serious?! I don't need any photos of myself"_ He secretly loved the idea of Sarah taking his photo but that would put him in a vulnerable state.

"_Yes, I'm totally serious. Go stand by that tree." _

He put his hand on his hip._ "No, I'm not going to stand by a tree. _

"_What's wrong with the tree?"_

"_Well for starters this isn't my senior portrait!"_

_Sarah laughed and asked, "Ok, fine, where do you want to stand?"_

Hank threw his hands up in the air, _"No…no you are now the photographer, if you want to take my photo you need to find the best place to take. Which by the way isn't by a tree."_

They both laughed a bit, both of them loving the silly banter between them. Sarah looked around for at her surroundings.

"_Let's just walk along this path for a bit." _

True to his nature he had to put up an argument, _"Why? This area is fine."_ He would gladly walk for miles if it meant being with Sarah, but he couldn't let her know that.

"_The hills are beautiful this time of year, just walk."_

He gave up his fight easily and just started walking. He didn't want to upset her and have her leave. He was walking along a path thinking about just how long he could be with her, out in the beautiful location. He was lost in thought when Sarah started talking, asking him questions about the camera, and why he got into photography. They were getting close to the peak of the hill, when he turned around and said in a slightly teenager whine, _"Are you ever going to take my photo?"_ She grabbed his arm so he would keep walking and she replied, _"Impatient much? I haven't found the right time to take it_ or the right spot." They walked for a few more minutes and then out of nowhere she said, _"Thanks for giving me a second chance, I really do appreciate it." _He slightly smiled and before he could respond, she took his photo.

"_You know Hank, you should really smile more. You've got a great smile, more people should see it."_

"_Trust me you've got a much better smile, than I do" _Did he really just say that? What was happening to him?

"_I know, that's what 2 years of braces will do for a person! Plus, I smile on a regular basis!"_

He truly loved the light banter they had. She handed the camera back to him and they decided to head back, the sun was starting to set and he didn't want to risk saying any more 'nice smile' comments. Sarah was a few paces ahead of him as they were headed back down the trail. He called out to Sarah and she turned around giving him somewhat of a quizzical look, at that moment he took a photo of her. She started to laugh and he couldn't help it, he snapped a few more photos. He was sure there was a lesson there on lighting if she asked why he was taking her photo.

"_Hey we should take a photo of the two of us, to mark this monumental occasion!" _Sarah practically shouted when she thought of the idea.

"_Just what exactly is this monumental occasion?"_

"_I used a film camera for the first time and you smiled!"_ She was teasing him and he knew it.

"_Why? Do you like, scrapbook or something?" _It came out very condescending and he could see the look in her eyes, hurt and disappointed.

"_Nevermind, let's go. It was a stupid idea."_ Sarah slightly shook her head and started to walk away. He quickly grabbed her arm stopping her dead in her tracks.

"_Let's take the picture, maybe I'll even smile." _

"_You better smile!"_ Sarah giggled and went to grab the camera.

"_Whoa, what are you doing?"_ He guarded his camera better than secret service agents.

"_I was going to take our photo, you self portrait style. Like the kids do these days." _

"_Um, no. This camera has a self-timer on it. We can set it on that railing and sit on this log. No self-portraits." _

"_Oh come one, live a little. It's one photo. You can even take it." _

"_No I don't do self-portraits, every time someone does that Annie Leibovitz cries a little."_

"_Annie who?"_

He was shocked. _"You don't know who Annie Leibovitz is? She is an amazing photographer!"_

"_Ok well when we get back to the studio I'll look her up."_

"_Yes you will! I've got a couple books of hers"_

"_Do you want a book report by Friday?_

"_Ha ha very funny. Keep it and I just might!"_

"_Oh come on, just one self portrait and if your photo is better than I'll buy coffee."_

Hank let out a defeated sigh, _"Make it coffee for a week."_

"_Deal. Ok you need to be on my right side."_ He stood about a few away from her. _"No, you need to stand NEXT to me." _She threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. _"There, don't move and try to smile. Remember you have a nice smile." _She looked at him and flashed him her beautiful and he couldn't help but smile as well. Sarah quickly snapped a photo.

"_Ok, now you can take your 'professional' photo."_ Hank laughed as she put air quotes when saying professional.

He set up the camera and the railing, making sure the timer was set just right. And making sure they would both be in frame. _"Scoot a little to your left"_ he instructed. He hit the shutter and went and set next to her. She put her arm around him and said in a very serious tone said, _"Smile."_

"_Believe it or not, I know what to do around a camera"_ he teased back. She put her arm around him again, he was beginning to like this.

"_Well you better have smiled," she laughed and started to stand up. _

"_I think I blinked actually, let's take one more."_ He knew he didn't blink, but he also knew he had one shot left on the film and he wasn't about to waste it.

Not about to say no to her boss Sarah sat back down. He quickly reset the shutter and sat back down. Again she put her arm around him and leaned her head closer to his. He figured this was just her natural habit and he was actually enjoying it. He followed suit and put his arm around her as well and ever so slightly leaned his head in.

When the heard the shutter release he quickly got up and grabbed the camera. He had let his guard down a lot that day and he needed to work at putting it back up.

"See that wasn't so painful" she joked as they put away the camera equipment and started walking back to the car.

That morning as he was going through the negatives he couldn't help but smile as he thought about that day and what a good time he had actually had. He was worried when he first suggested it, but very thankful at the new memories he had. He loved being around her, the way she could easily make him laugh, how at ease he felt around her, getting to be right next to her and smell her perfume. He knew he had about an hour and a half before Sarah showed up and he desperately wanted to develop the pictures that had been taken of her but he decided to develop some of the landscapes first. He didn't want her to talk in while he was working on the photos of her. He focused his attention to the landscapes for the time being.

After doing a few test strips on the first landscape and pulled out an 8x10 sheet and set it in the frame and turned the light on the enlarger on. The light on the enlarger shut off after 15 seconds and he put the photo in the first tub of developer. This was his favorite part, watching the photo come to life. Seeing what he had created take form. He the photo then to the stop bath and then to the fixer. As he was waiting by the third tub he remembered he desperately wanted another cup of coffee. After a few more minutes he placed the photo in the water bath and with a bounce in his step took off towards his phone.

It was now almost 7:30am and he decided to send that text. He retrieved his phone from his desk and sent Sarah a text, _"Coffee? I'll buy lunch if you bring coffee in today."_ Without stopping to think about the text or what she would think, he hit send.

* * *

I'm in love with Mumford and Sons and I could totally see Hank listening to them. Anyway, I don't own anything. Let me know what you think! I'm really liking this story. I'm sorry if it rambles a bit or it isn't clear. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this. Right now I can't stop writing, but we'll see what happens. I don't want to bore anyone!

Thanks!


	3. Two Coffees Please

**Chap 3 – **

After sending the text to Sarah he sat at his desk for a moment staring at his phone. Maybe he shouldn't have sent it, maybe she would freak out. He didn't want her to think that he was desperate for contact with her, even though he was. Would she text him back or use the 'oh I didn't get your message' excuse? Whatever it maybe he decided to put his phone in his pocket and walk back to the darkroom. He was just setting his second photo in the developer when his phone vibrated. He immediately smiled and wanted to take it out of his pocket but had to wait until his photo had fully developed and he could move it to the stop bath. He didn't want to take any chances of light hitting the photo. 2 minutes…it felt like a lifetime. He never had problems waiting when it came to his photos but right now he kept switching his eyes back and forth from the photo that was starting to develop to the clock. After what felt like an eternity he put the photo into the second tub and step out into the studio to check his phone. He smiled again when he saw that the text was in fact from her.

"_Just what exactly do I get for lunch? It better be something good_!" He inwardly laughed a bit by that remark. Of course she would send some sort of sarcastic remark. It couldn't be a simple, 'sure, what'll it be?' no that was too easy, too boring. And Sarah was anything but boring.

He started typing his response, _"Sure, it'll good, as long as my coffee is still hot by the time you get here."_

Knowing his photo would be ok for a few minutes he waited outside for a response. Just a few seconds later she replied back, _"Of course it'll be hot, there is a coffee shop less than a mile from your studio. :) What would you like?"_

He liked that she used the happy face, he felt kind of like a kid again talking to the cute girl in school. His response was simple, _"large latte please." _

"_Ok, see you soon."_

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the darkroom and was thankful that no one could see the huge smile on his face. He knew that playful texts wouldn't be enough to make things more normal between them, but he was hoping it was a start.

He had about 5 photos fully developed and on the drying rack and was about to start on another when he glanced up at the clock. Seeing that it was close to 9am he decided to wait on starting another photo until after Sarah was there and he headed back out to the studio. He headed over to his desk, sat down, and took a deep breath. Suddenly he was very aware that Sarah would be here any moment and was nervous he would say something that would get him into trouble. Normally he wouldn't care what he said, he said whatever came to his mind. But today we wanted to do his best to not say anything to make Sarah any more uncomfortable than she already might be. He didn't have much time to gather his thoughts when he glanced up and saw her walk in looking a bit flustered. Before he could say anything she spoke up and said, _"I'm sorry I'm late. Drew forgot to get a permission slipped signed so I had to deal with that, then my dad stopped me and asked me about the sprinklers….oh and then the chick at the coffee shop got your order wrong so I had to wait for that….and then…."_

Hank tried to get her to stop talking and kept waiting for her to at least take a breath so he could interject, but with Sarah that isn't always easy. Finally he just said, _"Sarah….SARAH….it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's only ten after nine. Seriously, don't worry about. As long as I get coffee, all will be forgotten."_

At a loss for words, Sarah stammered,_ "Oh…uh..ok. Wait you aren't mad? You're pretty anal about your time schedule."_

"_Yeah really, I just want coffee….so can I have mine?"_

Sarah realized she was still holding both coffees and walked over to his desk and handed Hank his cup. _"Thank you,"_ he simply stated.

"_So I'm going to be in the darkroom most of the morning, I figured we could develop that roll we shot in the hills the other day."_ He managed to say that sentence like nothing ever happened.

Sarah almost choked on her coffee, _"The darkroom? Are you sure you don't need me to do anything out here?"_

Hank obviously knew why she didn't want to go back in the darkroom and he so badly wanted to act like he didn't kiss her yesterday, like he didn't put himself out there and that she didn't reject him. He could either play it off like it didn't happen or he could talk about. He wanted her to be comfortable and as uncomfortable he it would make him to talk about yesterday he decided to do just that.

"_Sarah, I….I'm sorry about yesterday. If you feel uncomfortable being in there with me I understand, but I would really like to show you some things today and I want you to get used to doing things in the darkroom. But if you're not ready today I understand."_

He slightly bowed his head not wanting to look her in the eye. He was scared that she would go running in the opposite direction and never want to go in there again. There was a pause before she said anything.

"_So today I could find out if you owe me coffee for a week?"_ She said with the a bit of a grin.

He looked at her slightly confused, _"what? I know I owe you lunch today…"_ his voice trailed off.

"_We made a deal, if my self-portrait looks better than your photo, you buy me coffee for a week!"_

Hank stood up and stated, _"Oh yes, that deal. That's funny, you know, I don't remember shaking on that."_

Sarah exclaimed quickly, _"Oh you are not getting out of this that easily! My photo will be better, I just know it."_

They both started walking back to the darkroom, and in mock enthusiasm Sarah said,_ "By the way, I think today marks another monumental occasion!"_

Hank a little nervous to ask just what that was, looked at her with a puzzled look.

"_You said the word 'sorry' today. That's the first time you've said that in a LOOONG time."_ Sarah couldn't help but have a little fun with him.

Hank just smirked and said, _"Well just see how confident you feel when you're buying me coffee for a week."_

I'm sorry this one is a little shorter, it's been a long day and I wanted to get it posted. Also, sorry if it seems a little jumbled or whatnot. Btw, I had started to write this chapter last night before seeing the new episode. I had to laugh a bit when Sarah came walking in with a latte for Hank!

Anyway, leave a little love, let me know what you think! Thanks! Oh, and I don't owe anything!


	4. A Place Only You Can Go

**Chap 4**

They stepped into the darkroom, Sarah first followed by Hank. Hank was suddenly very aware that less than 24 hours ago he kissed Sarah in this very room. He tried to push that to the back of his mind of focus on the task at hand.

"_So what photo do you want to develop first?" _

"_The self-portrait I took."_ Sarah gave him this 'duh' expression. Hank should have known better, of course she would want to develop that one first.

"_Well the negatives are right next to the first enlarger, don't forget to do the test trip first. All of the test strips are in the drawer right below the enlarger."_ Hank easily slipped into the teacher role. He was about to walk down to where his other photos were so he could take a look at them.

"_Aren't you going to supervise me?"_ Sarah asked. It's hard to read facial expressions in a darkroom, but Hank could tell she was a little nervous.

"_How about I do to test strip, then you go do the actual photo_," Hank suggested. He knew Sarah could be stubborn and liked to do things on her own, but he wanted to help her without being overbearing.

Sarah agreed and he walked over to where she was standing. He pulled out a test strip, set it underneath a pane of glass, found the right negative and placed it in the enlarger. He set the timer for 5 seconds and grabbed the small piece of mat board. He turned the developer on and it automatically shut off in 5 seconds. He moved the mat board uncovering another part of the white test strip. He repeated the process 3 more times. He walked over to the first tub with developer in it and gently placed the strip in. Not too long after an image appeared on the test strip. Once Hank was satisfied with what he saw he placed it in the next tub. After the whole process was complete he placed the test strip in a small tub and he turned to Sarah and said, _"Ok let's go back out and get a better look at it."_ Sarah looked slightly confused, _"why can't we just stay in here. I can see the strip."_ Hank explained, _"because it's just red light in here, this strip appears darker than it actually is, so we have to go back into the studio to see it better."_ Sarah nodded and they headed out into the studio. When they stepped out Sarah could clearly see what Hank was talking about.

"_Test strips are important to find out just how much light you need on the paper and what length time you need to set the enlarger. If you notice the square that had 15 seconds of light looked too dark when we were in the darkroom, but now it looks just about right, what do you think?" _

Hank wasn't sure, but for a second he thought he caught Sarah staring at him. _"Sarah?"_

"_Oh right, 15 seconds, yeah that seems about right."_

"_Ok well lets go back in and you can do it."_

They stepped back in the darkroom and Sarah stood directly in front of the enlarger and Hank stood dangerously close to her. He couldn't help notice how intoxicating she smelt. He knew he should take a step back but he wasn't about to. She placed the paper in the frame and was about to set the timer when her phone went off. She was about to pull her phone out of her pocket when Hank grabbed her arm and yelled, _"No!"_

Slightly startled Sarah said_, "What?! You can't be serious, since when is there a 'no cell phone policy?!" _As she said this she noticed that Hank's hand was still resting on her wrist.

Hank slowly pulled his hand back and tried his hardest not to get to upset_, "you CANNOT have light hitting a photo that isn't developed, you'll ruin the paper."_

"_You can't be serious. The light from my phone will ruin the paper? That seems a bit drastic." _

"_Ok fine, you don't believe me?"_ And before she could say anything, he pulled his phone at and shined it by the paper, only for a second or two. He then walked it over to the developer bath and put it in. Sarah was stunned when she saw a huge black spot appear on the paper. Hank looked over his shoulder and said, _"There is a reason it's called the darkroom. If you want to check your phone, do it out in the studio."_

"_Wow, ok. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."_ Hank just stared at her.

"_What? I said I was sorry."_

"_Don't you want to go check your message?"_ Hank asked, slightly irritated, not by what had just happened but from assuming who the text was from.

"_I'll be right back."_ Sarah quietly excused herself. Hank took the wasted paper and threw it away and got the next paper set up. Sarah walked in and came back to the enlarger.

"_Everything ok?"_ Hank asked.

"_Oh yeah, Mark just confirmed the time he's bring the U-Haul over on Saturday."_

Hank tried very hard not to seem confused and disheartened_. "U-Haul?"_ He was suddenly praying that Mark was moving somewhere far away.

"_Yeah, Drew and I are moving in with him this weekend_." Hank thought to himself, 'now THAT seems drastic.'

"_Oh, is Drew ok with that?" _

"_Well yeah, I mean he's a teenager he doesn't exactly tell me what he's thinking all the time."_

"_I know it's none of my business, but it just seems like a bad time to be moving, for Drew's sake anyway."_

Sarah was trying not to get to defensive, but her mom side started to show. _"Drew is my son, I think I know what's best for him."_

Hank knew it was best not to argue with this woman, especially when it came to her children.

"_I hope this isn't because of what happened yesterday."_

Sarah just sighed and shook her head no. She looked at Hank wanting to change the topic and asked, _"Are there any more rules I should know?"_

"_Yeah, there's no crying…oh wait, that's baseball. There's no crying in baseball."_ Hank tried to make a joke and lighten the mood a bit. Sarah slightly chuckled and hit the timer on the enlarger. They both walked back over to the developer tub and placed the paper in there. Hank hadn't had his photo taken in a while. The last time was when he was interviewed with a local magazine on some of his work. He had a feeling he was going to like this photo much better. Hank couldn't help but look at Sarah instead of the soon to be developing photo. He loved the look on her face. That excited, 'can't wait to see how this is going to look' face. For the second time that day he caught himself smiling because of this woman_. "Look, look_" she exclaimed. Sure enough the photo paper had come to life and he couldn't help but smile. "_Well I'll be damned, that's not half bad."_ He tried to pretend he was surprised. Sarah smacked him in the arm, _"I told you it would be good."_

"_Well I guess I should develop the one I took and we can compare."_ Hank stated, he wasn't about to lose this bet. _"I'll start on that, you can develop some of the others that you took_." He was about to put his headphones in his ears when Sarah stopped him. _"What are you doing?"_ Hank looked completely confused, _"um…listening to music and developing this photo…."_

"_I want to listen to music."_

"_Did you bring your iPod?"_

"_No…."_

Hank sighed, _"Well I've got speakers for this by the drying rack, I'll go put it in."_ He walked back and plugged his iPod in. Before he could hit play, Sarah asked, _"can I make a request?"_ Hank replied_, "Rule 2, my darkroom, my music."_ He chose the NEEDTOBREATHE playlist and hit play.

Even in the darkroom, Hank knew Sarah was rolling her eyes.

'A Place Only You Can Go'

_Oh I know this song won't do _  
_Enough to prove my love to you _  
_In my heart you'll always know _  
_There is a place only love can go _  
_There is a place only you can go_

* * *

AN

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. I've been up since 4:30am and I'm quite tired but I wanted to update this tonight! I hope you enjoy it. I know in the show Hank seems much crankier and I'm sure this story he seems less cranky. Well I think he's a little softer around Sarah and he still has his moments! Let me know what you think! Who is ready for some NEW Parenthood?!

The song is called "A Place Only You Can Go" by NEEDTOBREATHE. Great band, check them out!

I don't OWN anything :)

Thanks to those who started following the story and for the reviews I've gotten. They really do mean the world to me!


	5. Mocha, Extra Caramel Please

A**hhhh! I always told myself that if I started a story, I would keep up with it and not just randomly stop writing! But, alas, I have. I'm sorry. Here is Chapter 5.**

About an hour had passed and Hank and Sarah were still developing photos. Hank had to curb his annoyance every time Sarah left to check her phone which had only been a few times, but it still bothered him. Not much had been said between the two, Sarah had asked a few questions but for the most part the two had remained quiet. Sarah suddenly spoke up, _"have you developed the photo you took of the two of us? I just want to confirm that you are in fact buying coffee for the week!"_

Hank was in the middle of doing a test strip and replied, _"Oh yeah I developed it about 20 minutes ago, it's on the drying rack."_ He tried to act as nonchalant as possible. _"There's really no need to compare though, mine is by far the superior one."_

_"What? Why didn't you tell me? I think I should be the judge of that!"_

_"You, the person who has less than a month of photography experience?"_

Sarah just shot him a look, _"Grab your photo, I'll grab mine and we'll compare out in the studio."_

Hank responded, _"I'm kind of in the middle of something here."_

In charge Sarah took over, _"I don't care, a coffee bet is on the line here!"_ And with the she grabbed her photo and went out in the studio.

Hank just laughed a bit and followed suit.

_"Well mine is obviously better."_ Hank proudly said.

_"What are you talking about? Mine is clearly better, and you're practically laughing in mine"_ Sarah justified.

_"Yes, but it's pretty obvious that your holding the camera…look at your arm."_ Hank debated.

_"That is the popular look these days, all the kids are doing it. You owe me coffee for a week."_ Sarah proudly said.

Hank liked his photo, he really did. But Sarah was right, he was laughing in the one she took. Even though he knew his had a more 'professional' look he like the spontaneity hers had. Of course he would never admit that to her. He loved seeing Sarah smile and he knew that if she won, she would be beaming all day.

_"Ok, fine…you win. I'll buy coffee for a week. But I'm not buying muffins or anything!_" Hank said.

_"I knew it!"_ Sarah exclaimed. _"I like my mocha extra hot with caramel please."_ She gave him a quick side hug and hurried back in the darkroom.

Hank just stood there in disbelief. He felt this rushing feeling of warmth when she hugged him, but as quickly as he felt it, it was gone again. He knew he shouldn't dwell on it, people hug all the time, especially Sarah. He shook his head and walked back into the studio.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is rather short, but I couldn't go another day without posting anything. Also, sorry for any grammar errors! **


	6. Why Don't We Break the Rules Already

**Chapt 5 Part 2 – Why don't we break the rules already?**

**Here is the rest of Chap 5. I know I'm a bit behind the actual story line. I plan on following kind of closely, a few small things will change. I loved the most recent episode, the Christmas one. So good! I just love these two together! I know there are some that don't. Oh well :)  
**

**Enjoy! Any suggestions, please feel free to send them my way!  
**

* * *

Hank and Sarah were busy working in the darkroom when Hank's phone went off. Sarah could hear him mutter something under his breath as he walked out of the studio. Sarah didn't think much of it, Hank was known to mutter and be grumpy. She was working on another photo when she could hear him shouting in the studio.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MOVING TO MINNESOTA? YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! THIS ISN'T OVER!"_

Sarah wasn't sure what she should do. She had never really seen angry Hank, grumpy and cranky Hank, sure almost every day, but angry Hank…that was new. Sarah, being Sarah, decided to walk out into the studio to see Hank pacing back and forth.

_"What's going on Hank?"_

_"My ex-wife wants to move to Minnesota with my daughter. And apparently there is nothing I can do I about it."_ Hank sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands.

_"Well I'm sure there's something you can do, there has to be."_ Sarah tried to sound positive.

Hank shot up out of his chair, _"I have to go to L.A. I have to talk to her, maybe then if I talk to her face to face she'll listen to me. Maybe then she'll understand that you can't just take a daughter away from her father."_

_"Well I was thinking calling a lawyer…"_ Sarah was interrupted by Hank talking on the phone.

_"Yeah, is that booth still available next weekend? Ok, I'll take it."_ Hank stated and hung up the phone.

Sarah had a confused look on her face, _"I thought you were going to go talk to you ex-wife not go to a trade show."_

_"I need an excuse to be there, I can't just show up in L.A. My ex isn't that dumb."_

Sarah just rolled her eyes, something she had found herself doing much more lately.

_"Ok so I guess I'll just plan on picking you up then we can go to the airport next Friday?"_ Hank stated matter of fact.

_"Um…what? No I can't go. I've got that weekend trip planned with Mark. I told you about it a month ago, and last week, and I wrote it on your calendar."_

Hank's heart suddenly sank to the bottom of his stomach, of course she would be with Mark. _"Oh…ok well I guess if you're busy…."_ He sat back down at his desk looking like a boy who had just lost his puppy.

_"Well….."_ Sarah started to say, and a flicker of hope flashed through Hank's eyes….._ "maybe I could rearrange things and help…maybe."_ Sarah knew she shouldn't promise anything, she knew Mark would not be happy, but she really did hate seeing sad Hank.

_"Well if it's not too much to ask for, I would really appreciate it."_ Hank gave her a half smile. He knew that the following weekend would be miserable and hard, but he also knew that he just might get through it if Sarah were there with him.

_"Why don't we mat some of those photos for the trade show next week? You took one that I want to be displayed._" Hank started to walk back to the darkroom to retrieve the photos.

_"I took a good photo?!"_ Sarah said, quite proud of herself.

_"Don't get too ahead of herself, what's that they say about beginner's luck?"_ Hank looked back over his should and winked at Sarah. And for a moment he truly believed things were going to go in his favor for once in his life.

* * *

Because I'm a bit behind I'm debating if I want to include the 'drunk Hank' scene. I know it was part of the actual story line and what happens between Sarah and Mark, but we'll see!

Thanks again!

And like always, I don't own anything!


	7. Thank You

**Ok, I know the story seems to be moving a bit slow. I apologize for that. I'm still trying to figure out where I want this story to go. As of right now….I have no idea! So just bear with me for the moment! Thanks for all the great comments so far! They really do mean the world to me! Again, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Thank You**

Once Hank decided to go to L.A for the weekend he knew he had to kick things into gear. He hadn't done a trade show in a while so he needed to get things ready. He had some things already prepared but he wanted to mat new photos and get everything as ready as possible. He gave Sarah a list of things to do and they both got to work. There were so many things swirling through Hank's head, he was so wrapped up in getting things done, but occasionally he would steal a glance at Sarah. He loved watching her work, especially work on his photos. He normally didn't trust people with his photos but he trusted Sarah. Even though she was still new, and she was still a little rough around the edges when it came to photo shoots and mating photos, he loved how focused she would get. He loved watching the perfectionist in her come out, when she would measure out mat, stand back and look at, then measure it again. More than once he found himself smiling while he was watching her.

As the day came to an end, Hank looked down at one of the large tables in the studio with all the photos matted and ready for the upcoming weekend. He crossed his arms and stood back and had a cheeky grin.

"_What's that look about?"_ Sarah questioned.

"_I'm just so relieved we got all this done."_ Hank responded.

"_This would be where you say, 'Thank you'" _Sarah said with a 'duh' tone.

"_Do I have to say thank you for everything?"_ Hank asked, each word dripping with sarcasm.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and went to grab her purse. _"Ok I'm off for the day, see you tomorrow Hank."_

"_See you in the morning"_ Hank replied.

"_Oh Sarah?"_ Hank called out right as Sarah was about to walk through the door.

Sarah tried not to act annoyed when she stopped, almost certain her boss was going to ask her to do something.

"_Thank you,"_ Hank said softly, with a small but noticeable smile.

A bit taken back by his gratitude, Sarah just gave a half smile in return and continued walking out the door.

"_THIS IS WHERE YOU SAY 'YOU'RE WELCOME!''_ Hank yelled and completely busted out a smile.

Sarah just looked back through the window as she walked towards her car and stuck her tongue out at him.

When Hank locked the studio up, he had full intentions of going home, making dinner (and by making dinner, calling the local Chinese food place) and catching up on his DVR. However, he found himself missing his turn and ending up in a pub. He knew he should just get back in his car and drive home, but his feet didn't agree with his head. He kept walking towards the bar until he was sitting on a bar stool.

"_Whiskey sour"_ was all Hank said.

He wasn't planning on getting drunk, he wasn't planning on the bartender taking his keys away and he certainly wasn't planning on calling Sarah in the state he was in. But the more he drank the more he kept thinking about his daughter and how devastated he was about losing her. He felt that he was starting to finally connect with her again after the divorce, but now she was moving. His baby girl was moving half way across the country and the more he thought about that, the more he drank.

It wasn't late when the bartender cut him off, not by bar standards anyway. It was only 9:30pm and he knew he could still call a cab, but when he pulled his phone out of his pocket the only number he chose to dial was Sarah's. It didn't cross him mind that she would be with Mark or what she was even doing for that matter. All he knew was that he needed her. He needed her to tell him everything was going to be all right. Even if all she could just provide some sort of false hope. He needed that tonight.

He hit dial….

It rang 6 times and just the whole time it was ringing he was doing all he could to keep himself standing outside the bar.

Just when he was about to give up he heard a voice, her voice on the other end_, "Hank?"_ Sarah sounded confused.

"_Saaarrrrraaaahhh….neeeeeeed you."_ Was all Hank was able to get out.

After some encouraging from Sarah about the details of his location she finally figured out where he was.

With an exhausted sigh Sarah said, _"I'll see you in 10 minutes. Try not to pass out in a gutter or pee anywhere." _

Sarah's heart broke when she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Hank sitting on down by the curb looking utterly dejected. She got out of the car and quietly said, _"Ok Hank, lets get you in the car."_

Hank just nodded and gladly accepted her help. She put his arm around his back and helped him get to his feet.

Sarah did her best to get directions to Hank's house. She tried talking to Hank about what happened. All Hank would say was something along the lines of, _"My baby is leaving, she can't take my baby away." _

They finally reached Hank's apartment and she helped him inside. She was a little reluctant to take him to his bedroom, not sure if he would try to make a move. But being the good person she was, she knew he would get a better night's sleep if he was in his own bed.

After almost falling twice, they finally made it to his bed. Hank sat down and tried to take his shoes off and when he couldn't untie his own shoe because of how drunk he was Hank started to cry, and then the crying turned into full-fledged sobbing. Sarah had no idea what to do. She just stood there for a minute.

She walked over to the side of the bed where Hank was crying and kneeled down and attempted to help with the shoe. Hank stopped her and yelled, "ITS NOT ABOUT THE SHOE! MY DAUGHTER IS MOVING A THOUSAND MILES AWAY AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO" he stopped crying and looked up at Sarah, the two locked eyes. Tears were streaming down his face. The look in his eyes was beyond dejected and sad, there was no hope there. Sarah, could see how much he cared for his daughter. She slowly walked over to the side of the bed, thinking any sudden movement would scare him. She sat down right beside him and did what she knew to do, wrap him in a hug. At first Hank just sat there, then he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He started slightly crying. Sarah could feel his body shake and she just hugged him tighter. Sarah whispered, _"you're going to get through this, I'll be here, you will get through this." _And there it was, that hope that Hank needed. He was used to having to do things on his own, he'd done it for quite some time since he and his wife had divorced, but he believed Sarah. He believed that should would be there for him.

Hank slowly released his grip, suddenly feeling completely exhausted and laid down in bed. His eyes slowly closed. Sarah waited a minute until she thought he was asleep and took his shoes off for him. She every so lightly kissed him on the forehead, and whispered, _"I won't leave you."_

As she was leaving his room she heard a faint, _"Thank you."_

All Sarah could do was offer a sad smile and whispered, _"you're welcome, Hank."_

* * *

I wanted to get to the Christmas episode but I felt like this was a good ending spot. _Hopefully_ I'll have the Christmas episode up by Christmas! Thanks again for reading! Thoughts and comments are always welcome!


	8. 30 Minutes or Less

Hank woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and feeling of regret. He felt ashamed for having Sarah see him in his drunken state the previous night, but a small part of him was glad that when he called, she came. He knew it wasn't really fair, she was with Mark, but she still came when he called. He walked out to his kitchen to get a cup of water and some Tylenol when he stopped dead in his tracks and said out loud, "I didn't try to kiss her, did I?" He honestly couldn't remember. He had hoped he hadn't made a total fool of himself. He very much remembered his first kiss with her, even though it was short, and he was pretty sure no matter how drunk he could ever be he would remember kissing her. Slightly relieved, he continued walking into the kitchen. He saw a bottle of asprin on the counter along with a note that said:

_Hank, take two of these. I'll be at the studio in the morning.  
Bring coffee.  
S_

Hank was touched by the gesture and did as he was told. As he reread the note he had a second mini panic attack. What time was it anyway? How long had he slept? He quickly glanced at the clock on the stove and it read 10:32am. _"Ah crap."_ Were the only words out of his mouth. Hank was never this late to the studio. He quickly ran back to his room and even though he was late decided to take a quick shower, hoping it would help wake him up.

As he finishing getting ready he was going to send Sarah a text asking her what kind of coffee she wanted. When he grabbed his phone he noticed he had a text. Secretly wishing it was Sarah he opened the text. It simply read, _"Hope you're alive. Don't forget my coffee."_

Hank smiled and quickly replied, _"I'm alive, leaving the house now. What would you like?" _  
_"Whatever holiday special they have…LARGE ;)"_ Hank was relieve that she was in a playful mood and not upset about the previous night.  
_"You're not using your phone in the darkroom are you? That would be breaking rule number 1"_ Hank replied back.  
_"I know rule #1, however I am breaking rule #2. I brought my own music today."_

Hank sighed, but knew that he did owe her one. _"Fine, I'll let that one slide, but only for today. Be there soon."_

Hank showed up to the studio shortly after 11am. Sarah was working on getting things organized for the weekend.

"_Hey, here's your coffee."_ Hank said as he set the coffees on the desk.

"_Thanks"_ Sarah said as she looked up from the current project she was working on.

Hank was waiting for her to say something about last night, but she seemed pretty occupied. Then he thought maybe he should say something. After a few minutes of standing there Sarah turned around and looked at him… _"is there a problem?" _She asked. Hank didn't usually stumble over his words and he normally didn't mind speaking his mind. But he was still slightly ashamed and was having a hard time getting words out. _"I..look….uh….ok here's the thing, last night, I don't normally do that."_

"_Ok, then don't do it again."_ Sarah said a matter of fact as possible and walked over and took her coffee. _"Thanks for the coffee, you look like crap by the way."_

Hank just laughed a bit and said, "Yeah I know. Alcohol has that effect on me."

As Sarah started walking away, Hank asked, _"so did you get a chance to talk to Mark? Can you come this weekend."_

"_Well I was getting ready to ask him when some bumbling idiot called me, so no"_ Sarah said.

"_What kind of jerk would do that?"_ Hank jokingly asked.

The day carried on like normal for a bit and they two discussed ideas for the trade show and how they would set up the booth. Around 1:30 the front doors opened, Hank didn't pay much attention to the person until he heard the voice.

"_Hey Sarah"_

"_Hi Mark, what are you doing here?" _

When Hank heard this he snapped to attention.

"_Can't I come by and say hi to my beautiful fiancée?" _Mark flashed his charming smile and came over and gave Sarah a big hug.

Hank was trying his best not to show his jealousy.

"_Well of course, but shouldn't you be at school?"_ Sarah seemed a little confused.

"_The students had a half day. So I thought I would stop by and see if you could take a break and we could go get a cup of coffee. I'm sure you're tired."_

Hank knew that last bit was directed at him. He glanced at Mark, who was staring at him.

"_That's nice of you to ask, but Hank and I are in the middle of things."_

"_Well I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind if you took a break, would you Hank?"_

Hank knew he could play the 'jerk boss card' and keep Sarah here. But after what she did for him last night he owed her. Plus maybe if he was nice now, she would come with him this weekend.

Hank pretended to be busy and didn't bother looking up from his desk. _"That's fine, go ahead."_

"_Thanks Hank"_ Mark said rather sarcastically. And with that he took Sarah's hand and started to walk towards the door.

Sarah stopped, not quite believe Hank. "_Hank, are you sure?" _He wasn't sure but he thought maybe there was part of Sarah that didn't want to go. He looked up from his desk and said, _"it's fine, just be back in 30 minutes."_

"_Oh, ok, thanks."_

And with that the Mark and Sarah were out the door. Hank looked at his watch; it read 1:38pm. Ok, Hank thought to himself, 30 minutes. He set the timer on his phone. This was going to be a long 30 minutes.

* * *

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in this. I wanted to get it done asap! Thought or comments are always welcome! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas!


	9. Can I Do Anything?

**Chapter 8 - Can I Do Anything?**

* * *

Hank did his best to keep himself busy after Mark and Sarah left. But every attempt at occupying himself failed miserably. He just kept thinking about Sarah with then made him think about Mark. He was pretty sure Mark had nice qualities, and if he looked he would probably find them. But he just couldn't understand what Sarah saw in him. Then he wondered what, if anything, Sarah might see in himself. Hank knew he was rough around the edges, but he did truly care about Sarah and if ever given the chance he would do whatever it takes to show her that. He glanced at his phone, 1:30pm, it read. Eight more minutes and she should be back. Hopefully, Mark wouldn't walk her back, but that was probably only wishful thinking. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open abruptly and an upset looking Sarah come in. She walked quickly back to the dark room and didn't even slow down when she said, _"looks like I'll be coming with you to L.A this weekend." _She stated as she walked back to the dark room.

Hank could obviously tell she was upset and thought it was best to just give her some space. He wasn't really sure what to do. Handling conflict wasn't once of his best traits. He had guessed she and Mark and gotten into a fight, had they broke up or was it just a fight? Hank waited a few minutes and made his way back to the dark room. He could hear her crying softly as he approached the doors. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the doors and carefully walked towards Sarah. When she noticed he was standing behind him she looked over her should and said, _"What?" _As she wiped tears from her eyes.

"_Uh, nothing, I just uh, are you ok?" _ Hank got out as best he could, taking a small step closer to her.

"_No, there's nothing you can do. What's done is done. I'm pretty sure that Mark and I are over." _She quietly with her back to Hank.

"_If there's anything I can do…"_ Hank was cut off by Sarah starting to cry again.

"_I was just trying to do the right thing, and I messed everything up. Maybe I really am a lousy fiancée"_ Sarah's voice trailed off.

That last comment hit a nerve with Hank. _"What? Did he actually say that?"_ He stepped closer to Sarah and put his arm and your shoulder and turned her around so they were facing each other now_. _Hank's hand were on her shoulders_ "Sarah, you're not a lousy anything. You are a great person." _This caused Sarah to put her head in her hands and start crying again. Hank was slightly confused. He gave her a compliment and she was crying again, he never did understand women and he was certain he never would. _"Sarah, I'm sorry if you coming this weekend caused a fight between you and Mark, you're a great person who is always thinking of others and if Mark can't see that quality than he doesn't deserve to be with you."_ With that, he pulled her in and gave her a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes when Hank said, "well you're mat cutting skills could be a bit better, but other than that…" Sarah laughed a bit and hit him on the chest, "_just when I thought we could have a nice moment, you have to ruin it_." _ "I have been known to do that",_ Hank stated with a small grin on his face. Hank tried his best to hide that disappointment he was feeling when Sarah started to back out of the hug. "Thanks Hank" Sarah said, just above a whisper and walked out of the darkroom.

They worked on finishing everything up for the trade show. Around 3pm, Hank said, _"why don't you go home early? It's been a long day."_

"_Oh, ok sure. I guess I need to pack for this weekend. Anything in particular I should bring for the show?" Sarah asked._

It took all of Hank's control not to say something like, 'yeah bring your two piece swimsuit' or something in that regard, but he simply said, _"Something like what you wore to the wedding is fine. Then casual clothes for when he tear the booth down. "So, should I pick you up at your parents tomorrow around 8am?" _ Hank asked.

"_Yeah that's fine, see you in the morning. Don't forget to bring coffee"_ Sarah said with a wide grin on her face.

"_I brought coffee today!"_ Hank exclaimed.

"_I just broke up with my fiancée, that means you bring me coffee and make me feel better." _Sarah said.

Hank cringed at the word 'fiancee' but he also heard the words 'broke up with' so he tried to shake it off.

"_Ok, fair enough. See you in the morning."_ Hank said and waved good bye.

"Bye Hank"

Hank had mixed feeling about going to the trade show. He knew it was be a rough weekend. He really wanted to see his daughter and hopefully talk some sense into his wife and convince her not to move. And on top of all that, he would be spending the whole weekend with Sarah. Should he get two rooms or one? He could certainly afford the second room. But he didn't want Sarah to get the wrong impression though. He figured he could get it all worked out once they got into L.A. He finished everything up at the shop and headed home for the night.

* * *

A/N: So originally I had planned to be done with the Christmas episode by now. But I'm kind of dragging it out a bit. Hope you don't mind ;)

Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
